forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Swanmay
| size2e = Medium | alignment2e = Any | refs2e = | size1e = Medium | alignment1e = Any | refs1e = | patron deity = Fionnghuala | vision = Low-light vision | activecycle = | diet = Omnivorous | lifespan = | location = | language = | subraces = | climate = Temperate | terrain = Wetlands | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = Alpine humanoid | distinctions = | based = Swan maiden | first = }} A swanmay was a humanoid that could transform into a swan, via an induced form of lycanthropy. Description Swanmays were intelligent rangers (or druids) that could take the form of swans, mostly for mobility purposes. In humanoid form, they resembled beautiful, scantily clad women. The swan form gave some advantages in combat, but mainly improved communication with natural beings. As swanmays became more experienced, they could charm people, and speak with speak with animals, as well as with plants. The most experienced swanmays could charm monsters and even gain a high resistance to cold iron, which applied to both forms. Behavior These induced lycanthropes kept themselves to their own kind, never divulging about their true nature. They disliked noisy, ferocious, and evil beings. Combat In swan form, the creature took reduced damage against cold iron and had higher resistance to magical spells. In this form, they attacked with flying leaps, buffeting their wings, and biting. In human form, they fought in light armor, and attacked with swords and daggers at close range, and bows at long range. Society Such creatures were part of a secret order that wished to protect the wilderness from evil. Only good-willed females were permitted to join the order, and must have had history in protecting the wild. The order had additional requirements for recruits, such as being able to speak Sylvan and the ability to speak with animals. As well as meeting these requirements, an initiate must have performed a great deed for another swanmay before being accepted into the order. When they were officially a part of the order, they accepted a feathered token that allowed them to change forms. The token could also be a signet ring or a feathered garment. Swanmays rarely traveled outside a specific area, as they preferred living in sororities near rivers, lakes, and forests teeming with wildlife. They got on well with like-minded forest dwellers, such as dryads and and wood elves. History The first swanmay was a human ranger named Fionnghuala. Fionnghuala gave her life defending King Oberon of the Seelie Court from the Queen of Air and Darkness. In reward for her selfless bravery and sacrifice, Oberon raised her from the dead and made her a demigod, while his wife Titania offered her the magic white feather that transformed her into a part-fey being and made her into a swanmay. Notable Swanmays * Albaeryl Tanthlyn * Dathae of Essembra * Fionnghuala * Lharave Appendix See Also * Bird maiden Appearances :;Video games ::Pools of Darkness Further Reading * References Connections Category:Prestige classes Category:Lycanthropes Category:Shapechangers Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures Category:Creatures of good alignment